Tristeza e Solidão
by JuRuby
Summary: Rony está recluso. Trancado em seu apartamento, esquece de viver depois de sofrer uma grande perda. Mas ele também esquece que há pessoas que precisam dele...


**Tristeza e Solidão**

O calor no quarto fazia-o suar. O lápis deslizava pelo papel branco fazendo contornos de rostos desconhecidos, saídos da imaginação. Pousou o lápis na mesa e apoiou os cotovelos, colocando as mãos na cabeça suspirando.

Pegou a folha escondida sob a qual estava desenhando e deparou-se com o único rosto conhecido de seus desenhos. Suspirou novamente e, pensando no quanto tinha sido infeliz, amassou o papel e jogou-o num canto. Precisava tirá-la da cabeça de qualquer jeito. Olhou ao redor. O pequeno quarto, transformado em estúdio, estava uma bagunça. Havia três dias que não saía de lá, exceto para fazer as necessidades de todo ser humano, mas era raro isso acontecer nos últimos tempos. O lugar começou a ficar escuro, porém deixou assim, encostando-se na cadeira e fechando os olhos. Visualizou-a mentalmente mais uma vez e escutou o som de sua risada rouca.

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a janela. Olhou para a noite escura, encarando a lua brilhante. Encostou a testa no vidro da janela, sentindo o frio do vidro em contato com sua pele quente. Voltava para a cadeira, quando alguém tocou a campainha. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com sua irmã, que foi entrando na sala e falou:

"Nossa! Que cara péssima!"

"Muito obrigado pelo elogio!" disse ele desanimado.

"Trouxe pizza e refrigerante para comermos." anunciou ela e, com preocupação, completou: "Aposto que estava trancado naquele estúdio e não comeu nada até agora."

"Acertou em cheio!" ele respondeu, sarcasticamente.

"Vamos comer e depois eu vou dar um jeito nesse apartamento." disse, ignorando o sarcasmo.

Comeram com grande apetite num silêncio incômodo. Ao acabarem, ela foi lavar a louça e limpar a cozinha, enquanto ele ficou sentado meio em transe. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sua irmã falou:

"Você precisa continuar a viver, Rony."

"Eu não consigo. Minha vida acabou." respondeu ele tristemente.

Depois de dizer isso começou a chorar. Gina, que nunca o tinha visto naquele estado, ficou petrificada, recuperando-se rapidamente. Secou a mão e sentou-se ao seu lado, tentando consola-lo:

"Rony, não fique assim. Tudo vai acabar bem, meu querido..."

Soluçando como uma criança, ele respondeu:

"Estou com medo, Gina. Muito medo. Não sei o que fazer."

"Você precisa se animar, dar adeus ao passado. Queremos você vivo." disse ela docemente.

Enxugando as lágrimas, ele levantou. Calmo, caminhou até a pia ficando de costas para Gina:

"Você está certa. Preciso viver, afinal, há pessoas que dependem de mim. Mas é tão difícil..."

"Eu sei. Porém você precisa lutar! Para começar é bom darmos uma ajeitada nesse apartamento."

Ele acabou concordando. Terminaram de arrumar a cozinha, onde a louça não era lavada e o lixo colocado na lixeira há dias, seguindo para a sala que estava com livros jogados para todos os lados, manchas no carpete e pó sobre os móveis. O banheiro ela limpou sozinha, enquanto Rony arrumava o estúdio que, conforme dissera, era melhor limpar do jeito dele para que pudesse achar as coisas depois.

No banheiro, Gina encontrou uma verdadeira balbúrdia: toalhas úmidas jogadas para todos os lados e o chão molhado. As duas escovas de dente ainda estavam no copo ao lado da torneira. Jogou-as fora e colocou uma nova. Apenas uma. Dentro do espelho na parede encontrou os produtos femininos e jogou-os fora, deixando apenas os do irmão. Limpou tudo e foi ter com Rony no estúdio.

O lugar estava iluminado apenas pela luminária da mesa, mas conseguiu perceber que o quarto estava arrumado exceto pela mesa. Aproximou-se e encontrou o desenho de um rosto conhecido que havia sido amassado. Entendendo tudo, ergueu os olhos, se deparando com Rony olhando pela janela. Era costume dele, toda vez que ficava triste, fazer isso. Aproximou-se lentamente, abraçou-o pela cintura e apoiou o rosto nas costas dele.

"Não consigo tirá-la de meus pensamentos. Está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava." falou ele num sussurro.

"Você vai conseguir. Vamos sair daqui e arrumar os outros cômodos." retrucou Gina, incentivando-o.

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Lembrando de um muito importante detalhe, perguntou:

"Onde está Alice?"

"Deixei com mamãe e papai. Você sabe o quanto eles a adoram." respondeu ela sorrindo.

Concordou de novo e saiu do estúdio com a irmã em seu encalço. Dirigiram-se até seu quarto e entraram. Roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão, os porta-retratos faziam companhia às roupas com os vidros quebrados. Não havia nada nas mesas de cabeceira e na penteadeira. Parecia que um furacão passara por ali. Um furacão chamado Rony.

Sem fazer nenhum comentário, Gina foi pegando as roupas jogadas, enquanto ele arrumava a cama. Resolveu falar antes que o silêncio ficasse insuportável:

"Precisamos de caixas para guardar essas coisas."

Ele levantou o olhar encarando–a nos olhos e saiu, dizendo num sussurro que ia buscá-las.

Colocou as roupas dobradas em cima da cama, enquanto as outras, guardou no armário. Pegou os porta-retratos que o irmão havia jogado no chão num ato de revolta e os colocou em cima da penteadeira. "Preciso mandar colocar os vidros", pensou consigo mesma. Nesse momento ele voltou com as caixas, onde colocou as roupas que estavam na cama e alguns objetos pessoais. Enquanto isso, Rony varreu o chão e espanou os móveis.

Terminaram e foram apara o outro quarto que, diferente do resto do apartamento, estava arrumado, apenas o pó acumulado cobria os móveis, pois Rony não tivera coragem para entrar no quarto durante todo o tempo que durara sua reclusão. O berço ainda estava envolvido com o plástico bolha e colchão estava encostado na parede. Limparam tudo e Gina anunciou que ia embora:

"Tente se animar, meu irmão. Você tem uma vida inteira pela frente."

"Obrigado pela ajuda, Gina... E agradeça ao Harry também por ter permitido que você passasse todo esse tempo aqui."

"Harry não se importou. Ele é seu melhor amigo e deseja que você se recupere rápido."

Fez uma pausa em que lhe deu um beijo estalado no numa das bochechas ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão suavemente pelo seu rosto. Abriu a porta e disse:

"Tchau."

"Tchau!" respondeu ele.

No dia seguinte, depois de uma boa noite de sono, Rony acordou bem disposto. Acabando de tomar café, saiu, dirigindo-se à casa dos pais. Pegou Alice, colocou-a na cadeirinha de bebê presa no banco traseiro do carro e, depois de garantir aos pais que estava bem, foi até o cemitério.

Lá chegando, carregou a menina no colo, que se aconchegou em seus braços ainda desacostumados a uma criança muito pequena, e andou até o tumulo desejado. Ao encontrá-lo, olhou as inscrições que diziam: "Boa esposa e mãe". Rezou pela alma dela, sentiu um peso sendo tirado de seu coração e soube que, a partir daquele dia, poderia viver em paz.

Deu as costas para o túmulo de Hermione, que havia morrido no parto daquela pequena criatura em seus braços e que era sua filha. Mas ela estaria viva na sua mente e em seu coração para sempre.


End file.
